Itachi's Territory
by elric0sis
Summary: Itachi Uchiha is in a karaoke bar with his boyfriend, asking if he's even a part of Vocaloid. What? Kisame didn't answer! Itachi will just have to prove how great of a singer he is! YAOI! Based on "Kasane's Territory" Rated for sexual reference.


AU: This might be one of the last stories I post until I get internet again~~~ T/.\T But I will be writing over the time I don't update~!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR VOCALOID!  
_

Itachi sat in the bar stool at the local karaoke bar next to Kisame, frowning lightly. Kisame looked over at his smaller boyfriend, chuckling at his still girly outfit. Ever since Itachi came to be a vocaloid all he had wanted to do was change his outfit to be more manly, but every time they tried to put pants on him the skirt would mysteriously appear.

_'Not that I mind~'_ Kisame thought, smirking and pinched Itaci's ass lightly, chuckling at his little squeak. _'I get to see more~~~'_

Itachi blushed darkly, thinking. "Kisame?" The blue vocaloid looked at him, raising an eyebrow as a response.

"Am I...I-I...I-I..." Itachi blushed more, not knowing how to word his question. "...Am I really included in the vocaloid group?"

Kisame sweatdropped and decided not to answer, instead he drank down another shot of sake, waiting to see what his lover would do. A twinkle formed in Itachi's eye, signalling he had an idea. _'Uh oh...Here we go again...'_ Kisame thought, watching his weasel go and pick up the microphone.

Itachi flipped the switch and smiled deviously, prepared to show Kisame how much of a dedicated singer he could be and started to sing. "Don't call me professional~ Yet, I am not an expert~ My favorite food is the sweet dango~ I wash it down with tea~~"

_'Ok, now he's just singing random things~'_ Kisame thought, chuckling and turned his attention to the smaller man.

Itachi smiled and continued, "But I am thirty..." Kisame did a spit take on his sake. "Nope, just kidding~! I'm really fifteen~" Itachi giggled, smiling at Kisame as he pouted cutely. "My dream is to stand on top in Vocaloid and sing 'Kyuh Kyuuuuh'~!"

The shark man chuckled, watching as his young lover sang his heart out. A man in the bar chuckled and turned to his own companion, commenting. "I don't know if it's a guy or a chick..."

Itachi's eye twitched, "Don't call me a girl~!" The man chuckled and laughed at him and Itachi huffed, pouting, "KYUUUUH~!"

"I'm a diva~ I am not a fake~! I sing wonderful songs~! This is a Vocaloid Monopoly~!" Itachi cheered happily. "I'm an idol~! I am not a girl~! A girl has BOOBS DAMMIT!" Itachi placed his hands on his chest, commenting off to the man. "See? I'm a guy!" He huffed and sang again. "My name is Uchiha Itachi~!"

Another man walked into the bar, their hair looking almost identical to Itachi except for the fact that his hair was pink. Itachi pouted and the guy smirked, trying to flirt with him as Itachi turned away from him, mumbling. "Nice...Real nice, cut and paste tool~ Stupid copycat..." Itachi huffed and remembered something, gasping and yelled to Kisame.

"That DVD we borrowed is over due koi! The one with the two guys? We have to return it!" Itachi yelled, blushing.

Kisame blushed heavilly and laughed awkwardly at the crowd. "U-Umm...W-We'll do that after this koi..."

Itachi nodded lightly and sighed, collecting himself and started singing again. "I am a perfect singer~ Pretty but still not a girl~ Unlike Kisa who sings for 15000 yen, I sing for free~!" Itachi sang, pointing to himself happily as his boyfriend sweatdropped.

"I'm a DIVA~ I am not a lie~~ I sing all kinds of songs~! This is a Vocaloid Monopoly~! I'm an idol~! I am not a girl~! A girl has boobs dammit! My name is Uchiha Itachi~!"

Kisame chuckled and turned to the guy next to him. "That's my boyfriend~" the shark man said, smirking happily.

The man chuckled. "Oh yeah? How's it like to tap that?"

"...N-Nevermind~"

"You've never done him before?"

"...You poor poor soul..."

"S-Shut up!"

Itachi blushed darkly at their small talk, starting to sing again. "KYUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH~! KISAME!"

Kisame chuckled and laughed as his little uke yelled at him. _'He's so cute when he's angry~ though, I better not mess with him too much...he might kick me out to the couch...' _He sweatdropped, watching Itachi sing.

"I'm a DIVA~ I am not a lie~~! I love to sing in vocaloid~! This is a Vocaloid Monopoly~! I am an idol~! I am NOT a girl~! A girl has BOOBS DAMMIT~! My name is Uchiha Itachi~!" Itachi sighed, going into a day dreaming pose.

"Though I was created as a joke...I can really sing now!...A Vocaloid am I...It is really possible, I'm here to tell you now!" Itachi smiled, going back to being cheerful.

"I sing a song~! This pleasure that I can sing~" He held his hands happily to his UTAU heart. "I want to reach for everyone's hearts~! I am Uchiha Itachi~!" He took a pose, finishing up.

"I am Uchiha Itachi~!" He smiled wide, seeing everyone clap and giggled.

"You are so fool~"

_  
AU: Yay~! Two updates in a short amount of time~! ^/.\^ Hope you enjoyed~!


End file.
